lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
New York City Fire Department
The New York City Fire Department or the Fire Department of New York City (FDNY) has the responsibility for protecting the citizens and property of New York City's five boroughs from fires and fire hazards, providing emergency medical services, technical rescue as well as providing first response to biological, chemical and radioactive hazards. The personnel of the FDNY is divided in firefighters, EMT's, and paramedics. Emergencies ''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' ]] (NYFD is seen frequently in the form of ambulances & EMT/Paramedics taking living victims to the hospital.) Episode: "Justice" * An EMT from the FDNY briefed Detective Olivia Benson about the status of Patricia Stevens. Episode: "Charisma" * An ambulance from the FDNY was standing by, during the hostage situation with Abraham Ophion. Episode: "Design" * An ambulance from the FDNY was standing by, when April Troost threatened to commit suicide. Episode: Remorse * A FDNY firefighter (Chris Fischer) attempts to stop John Munch from entering a scene where a person was about to meet was killed by a bomb. Episode: Desperate * NYFD firefighters respond to a fire, finding a boy covered in blood and his mother who had been rapped. Episode: Haystack * A missing baby is dropped off at FDNY firehouse #51, firefighters recognized him from the papers, helping locate the boy. Episode: Svengali * A small pipe bomb goes of in the squad room, sending 5 to the hospital. Fire crews and EMTs are all over the place. 'Law & Order' Episode: "School Daze" *Opening scenes of the episode are crawling with EMTs & ambulances; due to a school shooting. Episode: "The Fire This Time" *Opening scenes have several fire trucks on scene, due to an arson. Ed Green & Lennie Briscoe talk to the Battalion Chief, about the fire, and victim. Episode: "Locomotion" *Commuter train crash, scene is crawling with Firefighters and Paramedics. Episode: "Act of God" *Building exploding, the scene is crawling fire fighters and Fire marshals. Episode: "Heaven" *Arson, opening scenes show FDNY arriving to a structure fire. They are then seen hauling bodys out of the building. The scenes are crawling with firefighters Episode: "Good Faith" *Episode is about arson, the opening scene is crawling with fire fighters and equipment. 'Law & Order: Criminal Intent' Episode: Enemy Within *The episode starts with a fire. The scene is crawling with firefighters after the intro. They also find the body of a maid killed by smoke. Later their at the scene where an arsonist was shot by police. Episode: On Fire *Opening scenes have a church fire, NYFD is followed from their station to the church, where they encounter a women on fire. There are a 2 scenes after the intro that are crawling with firefighters & fire marshals. The episode is about arson. Episode: Maltese Cross *Opening is Logan talking to 6 firefighters, and ends with him getting into a fight with them, while Wheeler calls for backup. Later the fight is reshown, and more cops arrive, along with more firefighters. The episode is about a firefighter being stabbed to death, and the inquirey into the fight that occurred. Personnel * EMT Martinez Related Links *New York City Police Department *Firefighter *Emergency Medical Technician *Paramedic Category:Organizations